disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Meg Cooper: Sim Hero
Meg Cooper: Sim Hero (also known as "Agents of the S.P.A.") 'is a Chibi 2D animated television series created by StormieCreater and Emmy Toyonaga and developed by Disney Animation Studios and Electronic Arts. It is a series adaptation of ''MySims Agents. Synopsis Neighborhood detective Megan "Meg" Cooper has always loved to help to people of Sim City, but she feels like she's destined for more. When Special Agent Walker of the Sim Protection Agency (S.P.A.) comes and recruits her for a bigger mystery, Meg wants to make him proud. As a hired junior agent, Meg and her best friend, Buddy, will take on various cases and find out what Morcubus, CEO of MorcuCorp, is plotting. Season one focuses on Meg as she takes on cases throughout main street, while juggling to finish her junior year at high school. While dealing with homework and school drama, Meg is hired as a junior agent to learn about the ties of MorcuCorp and the city. Season two continues Meg and Buddy's adventures as they try to assemble the Nightmare Crown before MorcuCorp gets it first. They also gain a new ally, Evelyn Gray, and help her discover the secret of her father's journal to see where he has gone missing. Season three takes place two months after Evelyn has sacrificed herself to save the world from Morcubus by trapping him in the Nightmare Realm. Meg has returned to dispatch missions, but is now allowed to call upon help from her friends. She is also in her Senior Year of high school. Season four takes place six months after the season three finale. Meg Cooper is now working for her debt as a pig herder for Elmira with her new co-worker, Antonio. However, when she is given Wandolier duties, she sets out to make the people of the Kingdom Isles happy again. Cast See: List of Meg Cooper: Sim Hero Characters Main '''Megan "Meg" Cooper (Jessica DiCicco)- A neighborhood detective, junior agent, and the main protagonist of the series. She loves to help people in anyway, and tries to get as much proof as possible before solving a case. Buddy (Greg Cipes)- Meg's best friend and the main deuteragonist. He works as Meg's sketch artist and assistant agent. Agent Walker (Giles Panton)- The leader of the S.P.A. who hires Meg as a junior agent. Evelyn Gray (Julie Nathanson)- A mysterious, enigmatic, and beautiful woman who aids Meg and Buddy in finding out the secrets of her father's journal. Morcubus (Roger Jackson)- The CEO of MorcuCorp and the main antagonist of the series. Supporting Travis (Ben Shwartz)- Meg and Buddy's social friend who loves having fun and the newest cell phone model. Poppy Nightshade (Nikki Rapp) - A young girl who sells flowers and one of Meg's closest friends. Chef Gino Delicioso '(Jason Marsden)- An Italian Chef who owns the pizza place, ''Gino's, where Buddy and Meg hang out. '''Shirley (Kathleen Barr)- The hairstylist of Sim City. Patrick Rhino (Eric Edelstein)- A construction worker who works for Sim City and loves food. Petra Winthrop '''(Ashley Tisdale)- The rich, snobby girl at Sim City academy who's Preston's sister. '''Makoto (Kelly Metzer)- A funny-talking girl and servant of Petra. Skip Rogers '(Michael C. Hall)- The mayor of Sim City. '''Luis '(Tom Kenny)- An intelligent college student who runs a newspaper stand. '''Rhonda (Danielle Brooks)- One of Meg's friends who always has a new motto every time she talks to her. Derek (Niles Allen "Booboo" Stewart)- The town bully who likes troublemaking for the town and Meg. Jenny (Liliana Mumy)- The S.P.A. HQ's receptionist and Starcruiser X fanatic. She dislikes her job, and would rather go and publish her fanfiction, but stays to help Meg nevertheless. Roxie Road '''(Mela Lee)- The HQ's chemical scientists and germaphobe. She helps Meg with analyzing mysterious substances she finds during her missions. '''Stuart Chesapeake (Michel Adamthwaithe)- A compassionate, artistic, student at Sim City Academy and Meg's crush. Trivia * There are some differences from the game and the series. ** The lead player has an identity known as Meg Cooper. ** Meg doesn't hire four teams of agents (except for Trevor) like in the game. ** Some of the voices in the series may not be the same as they are in the game. ***Poppy, Buddy, Luke, Morcubus, Evelyn, Violet, and DJ Candy are the only characters that have their voice actors from the game. ** Meg participates in the dispatch missions. *The first three seasons revolve around the plot of MySims Agents, while the fourth revolves around the plot of MySims Kingdom. ** The only MySims games that don't have story arcs are MySims, MySims Racing, MySims Party, and MySims Skyheroes. *The only characters not used in the series are Jeremy, Sasha, Sandra, Noelle, Maria, and Yvette. *Meg, Stuart, Petra, Bernadette, Antonio are the only new characters introduced in the series that weren't in the games. Category:TV Series Category:Pages by StormieCreater Category:Meg Cooper: Sim Hero